Cinco horquillas
by Lunatea
Summary: Oneshot. La muerte de Tenten y Neji. NejixTenten Traducción del inglés del autor Dizzcity.


**Cinco Horquillas**

Solía llevar cinco horquillas en el pelo. Cinco pequeñas horquillas de pedrería, cada una lacada con esmalte endurecido, cada una de un color diferente. Cada una impregnada en veneno. Mortales en manos de un experto en el manejo de armas. Las usaba para sujetar el moño que había llevado la mayor parte de su vida. Ahora las extraía de él.

**La horquilla verde esmeralda**

Fue la primera de las horquillas que él le entregó mucho tiempo atrás. Se levantó tarde para una de las misiones, allá por los tiempos en los que aún eran Gennin entrenándose bajo el mando de Gai-sensei. No tuvo tiempo para recogerse bien el pelo, así que este se le soltó, cayéndole en cascada sobre la espalda. Se habían dividido para la misión, y en aquel momento él era el único que estaba con ella. Se sintió avergonzada y más tarde le explicó que había sido la primera persona en el mundo que la había visto con el pelo suelto.

Le entregó la horquilla al día siguiente. Dijo que preferiría trabajar con ella si tenía el pelo recogido. Cuando insistió en saber el porqué, admitió que le distraía verla con el pelo suelto.

Fue el primer indicio de que pudieran tener sentimientos recíprocos.

Esta vez, también le había distraído. Ninguno de los dos esperaba una emboscada, así que habían reaccionado con demasiada lentitud. Se colocó delante de ella en el último momento interceptando el ataque que le iba dirigido. Su cuerpo yacía ahora desplomado a sus pies.

Con una furia salvaje, clavó la horquilla de esmeralda en el cuerpo del primer ninja.

**La horquilla azul zafiro**

Le entregó esta horquilla el día que su prima suprimió el Bouke y reunió a los Hyuugas. Dijo que representaba el cielo y la libertad para volar por él, nunca más un pájaro enjaulado. Fue uno de los días más importantes de su vida, y la quiso tener cerca para que lo compartiera con él. Se cogieron de la mano, la beso por primera vez.

También fue el día en el que se le declaró. Era libre para formar una nueva familia, libre para comenzar una nueva vida por él mismo, libre de la maldición que recaía sobre él. Libre de la muerte. Pero al final, la muerte le había reclamado de todas maneras.

Con una escalofriante precisión, lanzó la horquilla de zafiro al cuello del segundo asaltante.

**La horquilla rojo rubí**

Le dio esta horquilla es su noche de bodas. Alegremente, le preguntó si tenía la intención de regalarle horquillas en cada aniversario. Él respondió que quería asegurarse de ser la única persona para la que ella se dejará el pelo suelto. Le regaló la horquilla como recordatorio del voto que habían hecho de amarse mutuamente para siempre. El rojo fue el símbolo del amor para ellos.

El rojo también fue símbolo de sangre, la sangre que brotó cuando ella se entregó a él aquella noche, cuando su cabello los había cubierto a los dos. La sangre que ahora estaba desparramada por todo el frontal de su blusa. Su sangre.

Con el corazón furioso, mandó la horquilla de rubí directa a la ingle del tercer agresor.

**La puntiaguda horquilla de perlas**

Fue una ocasión doblemente feliz cuando le entregó esta horquilla. Fue el día de su décimo aniversario, el mismo día en que ella le dijo que iba a ser padre. Se puso tan contento cuando se enteró que se le formaron lágrimas en los ojos mientras la abrazaba fuertemente. Perlas para representar las lágrimas. Blanco perla para simbolizar la pureza de su propio corazón y también por los ojos del hijo que ambos tendrían. Los ojos que siempre la habían mirado, los ojos usados para protegerla. Los ojos que nunca volverían a abrirse.

Con la vista borrosa, hendió la horquilla de perlas en el ojo del cuarto asesino.

**La horquilla con grabados dorados**

Se la dio sólo hace dos días. Celebraban su trigésimo aniversario, y él le había agradecido todos los días maravillosos que habían compartido. Días dorados, repletos de risas y alegrías. Los días que se endulzaban sabiendo que se tenían el uno al otro. Se prometieron el uno al otro pasar el resto de sus vidas juntos; vivir y morir juntos. Él dijo que esta horquilla representaba todo aquello que habían compartido hasta el momento y todo el brillante futuro que les aguardaba. El futuro que ya no tenían.

Con una mano temblorosa, tomó la última horquilla y la colocó donde correspondía: en su corazón.

…

Mientras se desplomaba a su lado en el suelo, su moño se deshacía dejando que los libres mechones de cabello los cubriera a ambos, creando una tumba marrón y blanca que llegaba hasta sus tobillos.

Aún entonces, él siguió siendo la única persona que la vio con el pelo suelto.

* * *

A ver que os ha parecido la historia y la traducción. Este relato para mí es una joya, nunca mejor dicho ;P

Disclaimer: Ni la serie de Naruto ni sus personajes son míos


End file.
